No Remorse For the Wicked
by White Carnations
Summary: The horror of what happened to the exiled Saiyan prince's home is constantly catching up to him. Was he ever worth setting free? Or was it always he that should have been sent to his torment at Frieza's hand? Oneshot.


A/N:

Here's another dark one guys, and this time it's for Tarble. I'm hoping that the next one will cover Gohan, but who knows how the next oneshot will turn out.

**Warnings**: violence and blood. Rated 'M' just in case.

This fanfiction is roughly 1900 words, and so goes pretty fast. It won't make sense until the very end, though, so hold on if you can. If you have any questions, and hopefully you can manage to understand on your own and therefore won't have any questions about it, then don't hesitate to contact me. Thanks a ton, and enjoy. I really do love Tarble, and so I just couldn't help writing this. Hope you like it too.

* * *

><p>'No Remorse For the Wicked'<p>

* * *

><p>Labored breathing and the sound of crunching leaves all around him were the only sounds he could hear. He winced as his face was whipped by a tree branch as he ran past, his arm becoming sore as the other man pulled it relentlessly. He gasped and tried to keep up, his feet tripping beneath him.<p>

"Wait, you're running too fast!" he cried out, desperately trying to get the other's attention. "_Vegeta_!"

The other man stopped abruptly and the younger slammed into Vegeta's back. He groaned and pressed a hand to his chest from the hard impact, but winced loudly as he felt an iron grip on his shoulders as he was yanked up off his knees. How he'd fallen exactly, he couldn't remember. Probably from the hit.

"Do you want to die you fool?" Vegeta growled angrily. He glared at the younger man with a heated gaze, and hid the fear in a place no one could find it. "Answer me Tarble." he said, a deadly calm in his deep voice.

"V-Vegeta, I don't..." he swallowed hard. He winced again as he felt Vegeta shake him roughly.

"Don't play games with me you brat. You want to live or not?" he repeated savagely. Tarble raised his equally black eyes to his older brother and nodded thickly. He noticed Vegeta's angry expression grow slack before his hand was grabbed. They were off again. He didn't know who or what they were running from, but if it was something Vegeta feared, then Tarble was afraid too.

Unconsciously, he leaned forward to hold onto Vegeta's strong arm, the other stopping again to search for a way out of the forest of trees they'd somehow found themselves in.

Tarble brushed the hair out of his eyes and clutched Vegeta's arm, terrified as the unknown surrounded them. A light suddenly fell from behind them, and the two gasped and turned to meet this new enemy, an eery chuckle coming to their ears.

Tarble continued to hold onto Vegeta's arms, his brother doing the same. He held Tarble to him as a dangerous look came over him. Tarble felt the fear grip him as he struggled to keep his breath steady.

"Vegeta..." he whispered, his eyes searching Vegeta's. Vegeta didn't look at him, but his grip on Tarble loosened somewhat.

"I want you to run Tarble." said Vegeta. Tarble shook his head slowly before looking back up at the light, the familiar silhouette of the menacing tyrant that had destroyed Planet Vegeta coming into view.

"Who-"

"Frieza" Vegeta growled as he grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes. He threw Tarble violently behind him and stood fiercely as he began to power up. Angrily, he shouted to his brother over his shoulder to leave again.

Tarble's eyes widened and he reached out as he watched Vegeta charge at the tyrant, disappearing in the now increasingly blinding white light.

"_VEGETA_!" he shouted, a tear creeping down his cheek. "No, no, no...don't leave me alone. Not again."

_Tarble!_

He shivered and cried before shoving himself up off the ground. He knew better than to stick around, and ran quickly from the light that threatened to swallow him whole.

'_I've got to get away_.' his mind whispered to him, effectively blocking out the nagging voice in the back of his head. The voice was soft, kind, warm, and inviting. But most importantly, it was a voice he recognized, but couldn't recall.

"Tarble, where are you running to?" a rather dark voice asked behind him. Tarble frowned deeply and turned his head as he ran to look and see if he was being followed. He yelped, however, when he felt the ground below him fall away and nearly fell trying to get back to land. His body shook with hard convulsions and he sucked in air as he tried to regain his composure. Sighing deeply, he fell back against a wall not previously there, and slid down it as he stared down at the ground. He felt his eyes close from the exhaustion of running so far and putting his body through so much. Sleep had never felt more welcome.

Years seemed to fly by him, and nothing seemed to make any sense as voices talked in his mind over each other to have someone hear them. His mouth fell into another frown as he continued to stay asleep while his fingers lay in a puddle of something warm.

He then awoke with a start, feeling like he'd only just closed his eyes for a second, and looked down to find a horrific scene. Blood lay all around him with bodies in the background, one in particular catching his eye.

"M-mother?" he called as he struggled to find his balance and stand. He stared in awe at the back of the body, shaking his head when he saw the trail of blood leading from the back of her head and soaking her once beautiful black hair. He clutched his heart and turned to run, dodging the bodies of other Saiyans lying motionless on the bloodied...battlefield? Was that where they were?

In the distance, Tarble could barely make out a tower standing tall and solemn. His vision, though blurry, had not failed him all this time. Reluctantly, he followed what seemed to be a path leading to the tower, and ran for what felt like hours.

Reaching the tower, Tarble ripped the door off of its hinges and ran in, taking note of the dark surroundings and scoping it out cautiously for some new foe. Deciding he was safe for now, he ascended the lone spiral staircase and tried to steady his breathing. What was going on here?

"T...Tarble...my son you...you've come." a voice spoke, crawling into Tarble's conscious as the younger prince reached what seemed to be the last step. An open door appearing before him revealing another body lying on the ground. The Vegeta Royal Crest on the Saiyan's breastplate gave him away immediately and Tarble fell to his knees as he reached the man, laying his hands gently upon the other man's chest. His father's chest.

"Father I'm here now. It's alright." he whispered as he lifted one of his resting hands and placed it lovingly on the king's cheek. He felt tears come to his eyes, but he wouldn't dare cry in front of his father. He needed to be strong to make his father proud.

"Son...I'm so sorry..." the king spat out, trying desperately to keep himself from passing out from the loss of blood he was suffering.

_Tarble please..._

"Father please just hold on." Tarble pleaded. He shook his head, watching as his father's eyes slowly closed, and felt the tears finally falling. They landed on his father's cheeks and continued their descent to the floor as Tarble pulled the larger man into his lap, cradling the broken king as he tried in vain to pull himself together.

He sat there, in his own self pity, lamenting his lack of power and his inability to stop from losing his parents and...

"Brother...if only I knew where you were now..." he whispered sadly. As if hearing his woes, his mind supplied him with a door across the room. Dread washed over the young exile as he regarded the door with trembling fear. Slowly, he laid his father down with care, and made his way over to the door. He lifted one hand as he held his breath, and gently turned the knob, opening the door and taking in the sight of the room.

The room was beautiful and white, with a large bed that looked so vaguely familiar to Tarble. The window across the room let in the sunlight and wind, the curtains around it flowing from the breeze. But nothing else about the room was calming.

Tarble let out a heart wrenching cry as he noted the large trail of blood that led from the door to the bed, the last body lying in it. He ran towards the bed and ripped off the sheets that covered the body, already half knowing who lay beneath it. His heart fell at the sight of his brother's flawless face. Tarble sank down into the bed, his chest burning as he watched his brother's face. Slowly, he leaned over until his ear was close to the older's mouth, listening intently for any sign of breath. He shook and immediately planted a firm two fingers against the eldest prince's neck, hoping against hope that Vegeta was still alive.

"He's...he's gone. Oh gods, it's all my fault." Tarble whispered in pain, his voice cracking as more unshed tears released themselves. He felt a hand on each shoulder, but didn't take his eyes off of his brother. He seemed so...at peace.

"He's only at peace because I killed him, dear weakling Tarble. I let him off easy don't you think? Hell only lasts as long as he's alive, other world gets much better. That's where the pain ends." came that wicked voice again. Tarble exhaled sharply, letting out his breath he'd held this whole time, and knew it was Frieza. He didn't even have to turn and look. He just...knew.

"Why did you do this?" he asked as another tear dripped from his chin to the bed below, his fingers tangled in the sheets as he stared blankly down at his brother's corpse. "Why did you take them from me? What did we ever do to you?"

"Tarble, it's only in my nature. I wanted to have a little fun and, you...you were supposed to stop me. When I took them away, you were supposed to grow strong and stop me. You were supposed to take their pain away. Instead, you abandoned them. And for that, they paid the price." he spoke, deathly calm. A maniacal laugh broke from between Frieza's evil lips as more tears fell from Tarble's obsidian eyes, his body beginning to shake once again in realization.

"I killed them." he whispered so softly that even he barely heard. Suddenly he shut his eyes so tightly it hurt, and he let out a cry so fierce that the world around him seemed to shake. "Gods no, I was supposed to save them!"

_Tarble, honey wake up!_

* * *

><p>He gasped violently as he sat up, feeling the world around him spin as he tried to register what just happened. When he tried to recall them, however, the visions of the horror he'd previously seen just vanished. Slowly, he turned his head to look into the eyes of his worried wife.<p>

"Gure." he said softly, and reached out to touch her cheek. What she said next shocked him back, and he let out a soft sob as he fell upon her shoulder to cry, his heart wrenching at the weakness he showed when doing so. All she could do was lay an understanding hand upon his shoulder and nuzzle the top of his head in comfort.

* * *

><p>"Tarble, it was just a dream."<p>

* * *

><p>AN:

Basically, Tarble's past haunts him to adulthood about not being strong and leaving his brother and parents to Frieza's wrath. This sort of seemed like the kind of thing he'd fear the most, you know? Finding out he was all alone and that everything was his fault from his weakness? Poor guy.

**Review!**


End file.
